MVP+
MVP+ is a lifetime rank available in the Hypixel Store. It is currently the highest lifetime rank in the store and the second highest rank only to be below MVP++. It follows the MVP rank. MVP++ is an extension to MVP+. Basic MVP+ Only Features * Aqua MVP+ Tag * All MVP features (click here> http://hypixelserver.wikia.com/wiki/MVP) * Ride and control pets * Punch staff in the sky * /pp (Particle Pack) use this command so when you walk/fly in lobbies particles fall to the ground * /rankcolor Change your + to another color (Choices depending on Network Level) (Cost: Free) * 75% discount Housing plot upgrade * 75% discount crafted Mystery Boxes * Can open all * Mystery Boxes MVP+ Exclusive Global Cosmetics * All MVP cosmetics (click here> http://hypixelserver.wikia.com/wiki/MVP) * Cowboy gadget * Roll Over Gadget * When Pigs Fly Gadget * Catapult Gadget * Teleport stick gadget * iPixel Gadget * Mob Gun Gadget * Ender Pulse Animated Hat * Rainbow Girl Animated Hat * Demon Eyes Animated Hat * Derpy Eyes Animated Hat * Slime Particle Pack * Drip Lava Particle Pack * Drip Water Particle Pack * Note Particle Pack * Heart Particle Pack * Happy Villager Particle Pack * Angry Villager Particle Pack * Enchantment Table Particle Pack Warlords Cosmetics This rank does not have any cosmetic perks for this game. [[Cops and Crims|'Cops and Crims']]' Cosmetics' * The Tactical Tomahawk Knife Skin. (Cost: Coins) * The Bowie Knife Knife Skin. (Cost: Coins) * The Enhanced Bowie Knife Knife Skin. (Cost: Coins) * The Skullaclava Cop Helmet. (Cost: Coins) * The Bandanna and Mask Crim Helmet. (Cost: Coins) * The Red Creeper Spray. (Cost: Coins) * The Blue Ocelot Spray. (Cost: Coins) * The MVP+ FTW! Spray. (Cost: Coins) * The Headshot Spray. (Cost: Coins) * The #'REKT' Spray. (Cost: Coins) Blitz Survival Games Cosmetics * The Portal Particle Aura. (Cost: Coins) * The Enchanting Particle Aura. (Cost: Coins) VampireZ Cosmetics This rank does not have any perks in this game. The Arcade Games Cosmetics * The Machete Weapon Skin for the Blocking Dead. (Cost: Coins) * The Katana Weapon Skin for the Blocking Dead. (Cost: Coins) * The Baseball Bat Weapon Skin for the Blocking Dead. (Cost: Coins) Quakecraft Cosmetics * The Hypixel Hat. (Cost: Coins) * The Sweg Kit. (Cost: Coins) * The Zombie Destroy Kill Sound. (Cost: Coins) Mega Walls Cosmetics * The Happy Face Final Kill Effect. (Cost: Coins) * The Sad Face Final Kill Effect. (Cost: Coins) * The Crying Face Final Kill Effect. (Cost: Coins) * The Face with a Nose Final Kill Effect. (Cost: Coins) * The Shocked Face Final Kill Effect. (Cost: Coins) * The Cheeky Face Final Kill Effect. (Cost: Coins) * The Crazy Face Final Kill Effect. (Cost: Coins) TNT Games Cosmetics * The Note Particle Pack. (Cost: Coins) Turbo Kart Racers Cosmetics * The Bone Warrior Helmet. (Cost: Coins) * The Lizard Warrior Helmet. (Cost: Coins) * The Ghost Warrior Helmet. (Cost: Coins) * The Orchid Speedster Helmet. (Cost: Coins) * The T'angerine Speedster' Helmet. (Cost: Coins) * The Ceruelean Speedster Helmet. (Cost: Coins) * The Hypesweggen Suit. (Cost: Coins) * The Teddy Bear Horn. (Cost: Coins) * The Truck Horn. (Cost: Coins) Build Battle Cosmetics This rank does not have any cosmetic perks in this game. Games that do not have rank-based cosmetics: * Duels * Bedwars * Murder Mystery * SkyClash * Speed UHC * Crazy Walls * Smash Heros * Skywars * Arena Brawl * UHC Championship * Paintball * The Walls Pre-EULA Perks 5x Coin Mastery without Level 100 Category:Work in Progress Category:Ranks Category:Donator Rank